Esto no puede ser
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: Ese día iba a ser especial y Milo lo sabía. Finalmente, Mu se había decidido a presentarle su nueva pareja, aunque ya tenía una idea de quién se trataba, pero cuando llegó al encuentro con su amigo Milo no podía creer lo que veía. Definitivamente se había vuelto loco o debía tratarse de una muy bien armada broma de mal gusto, pero no era así. AU.


Esto no era parte del plan, saben. Yo era una persona feliz, pero tenía que pensar estupideces y, como a mí me parecen divertidas, las comparto con ustedes. No diré nada referente al fanfic porque quiero que se sorprendan.

Recomendación: Si entraron aquí y están dispuestos a leer, háganlo hasta el final. Después de leer este pequeño fanfic entero, decidan si me matan o solamente me encierran en Cabo Sunion sin posibilidad de ser salvada. Por cierto, este fanfic es **gay** , para el que lo dude, y muy raro.

 **Saint Seiya** no me pertenece a mí, es de Masami, Toei, el caballero de Junini, etc.

* * *

Milo no pudo evitar soltar un bostezo mientras iba caminando. Hoy era un día diferente o al menos eso le querían hacer creer. Se suponía que debía dirigirse a un lugar donde se encontraría con su amigo Mu y éste le presentaría a su nueva pareja. Hasta ahí, todo bien. Lo que Milo no comprendía era por qué tanto misterio en decirle quién era su _novio_ ; porque sí, sabía que era hombre y estaba bien. Incluso él mismo tenía una de esas relaciones con Camus, a quien también debía ver en ese momento junto con Mu.

"Quiero que se acostumbren a la idea" le dijo cuándo lo citó para verse ese día. ¿Acostumbrarse a qué? ¿A ser gay o a que Mu salga con Shaka? Porque estaba totalmente seguro de que la historia era con él. Hacía muchísimo que creía que esos dos terminarían juntos y solía comentarlo con Camus u otros de sus amigos, quienes terminaban coincidiendo. Para todos ellos era algo completamente natural. Mu estaba haciendo más teatro del necesario y eso le fastidiaba. ¿Por qué no hacía como él? Bueno, aunque Milo no le había propuesto exactamente a Camus que fueran novios. Simplemente se dio, sin la necesidad de ponerle un espacio o tiempo a la situación, como si ellos estuvieran hechos para estar juntos. Sólo se dio cuenta de que Camus era su novio cuando lo presentó como tal delante de unas personas que acababan de conocer, porque incluso sus propias familias y sus amigos tenía totalmente aceptada su relación.

Todo había sido tan tranquilo en su caso que no podía entender la forma en la que Mu se manejaba. No quiso pensar más en eso. Cada quien hacía lo que podía y él no era quién para juzgar. Así que aceptó esa extraña condición y siguió su camino, sabiendo que encontraría a su amigo de la infancia junto a Shaka.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando no halló a nadie en el punto de encuentro, al cual ni siquiera notó que había llegado. Estaba parado junto a una estatua, la cual no reconocía, en parque rodeado muchos árboles. No había casi nadie en el lugar, estaba todo muy tranquilo. Miró hacia todas partes, meditando si había llegado muy temprano o muy tarde, pero antes de que pudiera satisfacer su duda Mu apareció junto a él.

—¡Milo! —Alzó la voz para saludarlo mientras se acercaba y él también lo hizo, pero no pudo seguir avanzando.

 _Algo no anda bien,_ se dijo al instante Milo. Mu estaba a unos pocos metros de él, caminando hacia donde estaba parado, pero le notaba distinto y a la vez igual. Una energía que no supo identificar le recorrió el cuerpo mientras trataba de descubrir el cambio en su amigo tibetano. Miró con mucha atención cómo Mu se acercaba. ¿Su andar era distinto? Eso creyó. Parecía como si cada paso que daba lo hiciera con extremada delicadeza, pero no por eso con menor intensidad. No era lo único, sin embargo. ¿Se habría hecho algo en el cabello? No, eso seguía igual que siempre.

Milo llegó a la conclusión de que su extrañeza al ver a Mu se debía a la ropa que había traído éste. ¿Será que quiso cambiar de estilo porque era una ocasión especial? Posiblemente, pero eso ya era demasiado. Aquellas prendas provocaban que el cuerpo de su amigo se viera distinto, con unas curvas que no recordaba haberle visto a Mu anteriormente, casi como si fuera…

—No creí que llegaras a tiempo —comentó Mu cuando estuvo a su lado, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en la cara casi espantada que tenía Milo—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal?

No pudo contestar. Estaba muy ocupado observándolo mejor ahora que lo tenía delate. La expresión de Milo comenzó a deformarse de manera paulatina mientras vislumbraba aquellos ojos brillosos, que lo miraban preocupados, los labios ligeramente más definidos, aquel delgado rostro y los rasgos tan delicados. Mu se veía increíblemente distinto y a la vez igual. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero estaba seguro que no eran ideas suyas.

Se sintió cada instante un poco espantado al mismo tiempo que era incapaz de quitar la vista de encima del otro. Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue lo que encontró al bajar la vista.

Milo se hizo para atrás y puso sus manos delante de él, como si intentara protegerse de un ataque que nunca llegó. Fue un acto reflejo en realidad, por la impresión que le causó lo que no podía dejar de mirar.

—¿Qu-Qué…? —tartamudeó sin querer y alzó un dedo para señalar a Mu—. ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

La expresión sorprendida de su amigo se convirtió al instante en una molesta.

—¡Sólo quise arreglarme! —se defendió—. Si no te gusta tampoco tienes que decirlo así.

—No, no, me refiero a… —Ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo en voz alta con claridad. Estaba demasiado impresionado. Ese era Mu sin duda, pero no el que recordaba.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con cierta impaciencia.

—¡¿Por qué luces como una mujer?!

No pudo evitar gritarlo con una estridente fuerza. Eso era lo que estaba captando desde que el otro llegó con él. Siempre había creído que Mu tenía algunos toques femeninos, pero esto ya era demasiado. Además, si sus ojos no le traicionaban, estaba viéndole algo en el pecho que no recordaba que estuviera ahí antes.

—¿Pero qué dices? —Mu definitivamente no entendía nada. Santo cielo, ¡hasta su voz sonaba como la de una niña! ¿Qué estaba pasando?—. Siempre lo he sido.

Por un instante, el corazón se le paró. No, eso no era cierto. Conocía a Mu desde toda la vida prácticamente, sus familiares eran amigos, y estaba muy seguro de que no era una niña.

—Si no te gusta cómo luzco podrías haber buscado una forma más sutil de decirlo —dijo con cierto reproche y se cruzó de brazos. Oh, demonios, al hacer eso estaba apretando esas cosas y Milo creyó que se iba a desmayar.

Tenía que comprobarlo, esto no podía ser cierto. Con rapidez, se acercó a Mu y le tocó el pecho, rogando que no fuera lo que él pensaba, pero sí era. Sus manos apretaron dos protuberancias suaves y normalmente proporcionadas, las cuales sin duda eran las marcas de femineidad más notables que no había deseado encontrar en ese momento y lugar.

—¡Milo, no hagas eso! —se quejó alejándole las manos—. Sabes que a Camus no le gusta cuando haces esas cosas.

Camus. Sí, necesitaba a Camus en ese instante y que lo agarrara porque estaba a punto de desmayarse. Por más que Mu le haya dicho eso, no se alejó. Volvió a tocar ese par de _pechos_ sólo para cerciorarse de que no estaba alucinando y sus manos siguieron tanteando ese cuerpo que no reconocía, buscando algún indicio masculino, pero evidentemente no lo halló.

—¡Detente, me haces cosquillas! —Mu lo empujó un poco y le miró con las cejas arqueadas—. ¿Qué te ocurre hoy?

—No puede ser —murmuró con los ojos perdidos en esa persona que era su amigo y a la vez no—. ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Qué pasó?

—Ya te dije, sólo me arreglé diferente, hoy quería que fuera un día especial, pero estás actuando muy extraño.

—¡Me refiero a que…! ¡¿Por qué demonios tienes tetas?!

—¿Otra vez vas a empezar con eso? —Rodó los ojos con cierto fastidio—. Ya sé que a ti te gustan las mujeres con pechos más grandes, pero así estoy bien.

—No, no —Milo negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez, hasta se pasó una mano por el cabello sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso—. Tú… Tú… no eras una niña, ¡eres hombre!

—¿Eh? —Mu arqueó una ceja, pero al instante creyó saber a qué se refería Milo—. Deja de bromear —espetó al instante con una pequeña sonrisa—. Que todos los días me veas con ropa más sencilla y digas que soy "poco femenina" no significa que una vez que me arreglo me digas que no puedo porque soy hombre.

—No, en serio lo eres —Comenzó a sentir su respiración agitada, esto estaba resultando más de lo que podía controlar—. Íbamos juntos al colegio, tenemos los mismos amigos, entrenábamos, hacíamos deportes, has dormido en la misma cama que yo montones de veces, y estoy absolutamente seguro de que nunca fuiste una mujer.

Mu le miró con considerable estupefacción mientras hablaba y se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta sin saber qué contestar. Milo actuaba de forma muy atípica, pero seguía creyendo que sólo se trataba de una broma.

—Sí, claro que sí —contestó—. Hemos hecho todo eso, pero siempre he sido niña y lo sabes, deja los chistes.

—¡No es broma! —Alzó la voz sin darse cuenta, sintiéndose aún más desesperado—. ¿Qué te hiciste? ¿Por qué te ves así? Esto no puede ser cierto.

—Milo… me estás asustando —dijo _ella_ con un leve resquemor por esas palabras y la forma de pronunciarlas.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero otra persona llegó en ese momento. Mu sonrió con satisfacción, un poco más tranquila, pensando que ahora todo estaría mejor y Milo suspiró de alivio al ver que llegaba Shaka junto a ellos. Como pensó, ambos estarían juntos, pero no dejaba de ignorar ese pequeño –gran– nuevo descubrimiento.

Cuando Shaka llegó junto a ellos Milo quiso saltar a sus brazos y pedirle explicaciones que Mu se negaba a darle, pero se detuvo al ver al otro y sentirse nuevamente presa del pánico.

—No, tú también no —murmuró observando los mismos cambios en el que, hasta entonces, había creído también un muchacho.

El cabello largo siempre lo tuvo, no había curvas muy pronunciadas, ¡pero maldición, traía una falda! ¡Que alguien le golpeara en la cabeza! Más que nada porque había pensado que Shaka tenía muy buenas piernas.

—Hola —saludó parándose junto a Mu, pero no pudo evitar notar la cara espantada de Milo—. ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó, pero al no obtener respuesta, sus ojos se posaron en Mu—. ¿Está así porque ya lo sabe?

—No lo sé —admitió—. Iba a contarle, pero actúa raro.

—Como de costumbre —Aquel comentario sacó una pequeña sonrisa de _la otra chica_ —. Milo, creo que ya debes imaginártelo, pero Mu y yo salimos _juntas_.

Le fue imposible procesar las palabras dichas por Shaka. Milo se sentía demasiado impresionado mientras observaba la escena frente a él. Shaka tomó la mano de Mu y se sonrieron con una ternura que jamás creyó ver en dos personas. Sin embargo, las únicas ideas que recorrían sus pensamientos eran: _¡Son mujeres! ¡Por todos los dioses, son dos mujeres y lesbianas!_

—¡Esto no puede ser! —Lo que veía atentaba contra todos sus recuerdos. ¿Será que estaba loco o su nivel de inconsciencia le había llevado a pasar por alto detalles femeninos tan evidentes? Era despistado, pero no idiota. Aunque lo que tenía enfrente le hacía dudar.

Mu y Shaka se miraron un segundo con confusión, para después observar a Milo. ¿Por qué decía eso? No lo entendían, incluso pensaron que se alegraría por la noticia.

—¿No estás de acuerdo? —preguntó Mu con cierta decepción.

—Tú tienes una relación igual con Camus —argumentó Shaka, sin ver la razón por la que Milo parecía inconforme.

—No es eso, es que… Esto no debería ser así.

Milo se agarró la cabeza mientras miraba para todos lados, sintiéndose demasiado nervioso, parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Mu le observó con angustia, sin entender qué pasaba y quiso acercarse un poco más, pero al instante se detuvo cuando vio que otra persona se aproximaba a ellos.

—Mira, ahí viene Camus.

Esas palabras fueron como la salvación. La cara de Milo se iluminó de felicidad, creyendo que todos sus males pasaría por tener al francés cerca suyo. Por su parte, Shaka y Mu se sintieron más aliviados por esa reacción, debido a que el único santo remedio para lo que sea que le ocurriera a Milo tenía el nombre de Camus.

Miró a todos lados, pero no lo vio. Empezó a creer que le habían jugado una broma, pero cuando finalmente sus ojos lo divisaron el pavor le subió por diez niveles. ¿Por qué Camus traía un vestido? ¿Por qué Camus caminaba tan bien en tacones? ¿Por qué Camus también se veía como una mujer?

—¡Traes un vestido! —espetó cuando el francés llegó a su lado y lo pudo ver perfectamente. Milo se agarró la cabeza queriendo arrancarse los cabellos—. ¡Y tienes tetas!

Y vaya que las tenía. Además de que la ropa hacía sobresaltar ese bien definido par de pechos que se remarcaban con la tela blanca del vestido.

Camus se quedó de piedra cuando dijo eso, pero al instante resopló con hastío.

—No empieces con esas cosas —comentó—. Hazme el favor de no comenzar con tus conversaciones de pechos y…

Camus no pudo seguir hablando. Milo tuvo que hacer lo que hizo. Su novio estaba delante de él con un vestido y un par de globos dentro de éste, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Agarró con firmeza ese par de pechos, de los cuales no había podido quitar los ojos, y los apretó un poco. Eran blandos y tan grandes que no le alcanzaban las manos para sostenerlos. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando en ese día?

Milo no pudo seguir pensando en la rareza de la situación porque un golpe directo en su cara lo hizo retroceder.

—¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que no hagas eso en la calle! —Camus se abrazó a sí misma, sin ser capaz de contener el enojo o el sonrojo que se asomaba en su rostro.

Mu y Shaka rieron levemente por la escena, la cual era muy normal. Ver a Camus molesta porque Milo le tocó de forma descarada e improvista era común hasta cuando no eran una pareja.

—Parece que sólo necesitaba eso —le dijo Shaka, haciendo que su novia riera una vez más.

—Menos mal, ya me estaba asustando —contestó—, sólo espero que no se ponga a hablar de cuando tienen relaciones íntimas.

Vieron a Camus ponerse más nerviosa por ese comentario y volteó la mirada. Milo solía ser una persona muy atrevida, en todo sentido, además de que no tenía reparo en hablar ningún tema, pero algunos de sus amigos no compartían esa costumbre.

—¡¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?! —gritó Milo, llamándoles la atención—. ¿De qué se trata todo esto? Yo no estoy loco, sé perfectamente que hasta ayer ninguno era mujer y tampoco tenían esas cosas —Estaba refiriéndose a los pechos, pero al instante se corrigió—. Excepto Shaka, él está casi igual —Aunque se notaba el cambio, sólo que no tenía un pecho muy pronunciado—. Díganme qué pasa.

—Milo, ¿qué dices? —Camus se acercó unos pasos a él—. Más bien dinos qué te pasa a ti, ¿por qué hablas como si fuésemos hombres?

—¡Porque lo son, demonios! —Le miró a los ojos un segundo. Milo no tenía dudas, esos eran los ojos de Camus, de su Camus, pero ese cuerpo era uno que desconocía por completo.

—Vaya —Shaka también se encontró levemente asombrada, aunque no era de impresionarse fácilmente, pero las palabras de Milo realmente sonaban como las de una persona desquiciada—. Hoy estás actuando más rara de lo normal, Milo.

Cualquier pensamiento que tuviera en ese momento murió junto con su respiración. ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿ _Rara_? No, no podía ser. Eso sí que no. Se había equivocado, por supuesto. Milo llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo que el corazón amenazaba con salir huyendo atravesándole la piel, pero sus latidos pararon cuando tocó su cuerpo.

¿Qué era eso? No, no lo era. Usó sus dos manos para comprobarlo. Oh no. No, no, no, no.

Corrió desesperadamente sin saber a dónde se dirigía, dejando a los otros tres atrás y sin responder cuando le llamaron. No podía estarle pasando esto. Apenas unos metros de carrera le alcanzaron para llegar a una cafetería, donde pudo vislumbrarse en el espejo de la vitrina.

Un grito fuerte salió de sus labios, asustado y totalmente confundido. Jamás pensó ver algo así, ni siquiera recordaba haberse levantado esa mañana y tener dos cosas que le colgaban del pecho. ¡Era una condenada mujer!

—¡Milo!

Un fuerte e imponente grito le hizo pegar un respingo. Reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Sus ojos miraron de par en par a Camus, quien estaba sobre él y le sostenía los hombros contra la cama. ¿Estaba en una cama? Sí, era su habitación esa. Se levantó con la respiración agitada, mirando a todos lados, como si intentase reconocer el lugar.

Lo primero que hizo fue tocarse. Su pecho estaba como lo recordaba, sin ningún tipo de bulto extra, y su entrepierna también estaba como siempre. Ni siquiera se molestó en recordar por qué estaba desnudo, aunque con Camus a su lado era obvia la razón.

—Camus… —murmuró escudriñándolo, viendo el pecho plano y desnudo de éste frente a sus ojos, sin rastro de los globos. El cuerpo de un hombre sin duda—. ¡Camus!

Saltó a abrazarlo con desbordante felicidad, provocando que ambos rueden en la cama. ¡Sólo había sido un sueño! Un turbio y escabroso sueño, nada más. Eso le llenaba de gran alivio, tanto que deseó seguir abrazando al otro muchacho contra él eternamente.

—Tranquilo —Camus lo apartó levemente para verle la cara—. ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?

—Fue algo extraño en realidad —contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama frente al otro—. Soñé que eras mujer —Camus arqueó una ceja confundido—. De hecho todos lo éramos. Primero Mu, luego Shaka, hasta yo, y tú tenías unas tetas gigantes.

—Ya veo… —Apenas logró formular palabra. Luego de pasar la sorpresa, hasta se encontró divertido por las palabras de Milo. Sabía que tenía una imaginación muy activa, pero eso era nuevo—. Creo que te hizo mal ese pastel de manzana que te comiste.

—¿Tú crees? —Se quedó pensando un momento al respecto, afirmando que no le gustó el sueño que tuvo, pero no se arrepentía de haberse comido aquel pastel. Milo se tiró nuevamente en la cama mirando al techo, respirando aliviado—. Menos mal que sólo fue un sueño, perdón por despertarte.

—No te preocupes —Camus se acomodó sobre el costado de su cuerpo, clavando el codo en la almohada para sostener su cabeza con la mano y observarle—. ¿Tan terrible fue?

Se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar. ¿Había sido terrible? El pánico que sintió por la confusión sí se sintió horrible, pero en sí tampoco era una pesadilla temible.

—No —dijo finalmente—. Sólo no entendía por qué de repente todos éramos mujeres.

—¿Habría algún problema?

Aquella pregunta confundió a Milo. ¿De dónde venía tanto interés por parte de Camus en querer saber al respecto? No lo comprendió del todo, pero respondió con sinceridad.

—No, pero somos hombres. Si un día me levanto diferente me preocuparía.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso. De hecho, cualquier persona lo estaría. Sin embargo, Milo volvió a meditar sobre su sueño. Las imágenes las tenía bastante frescas, aunque ahora se habían vuelto levemente abstractas por haber despertado. Miró a Camus, recordando cómo su cerebro lo había transformado y sonrió con algo de malicia.

—Aunque… —continuó hablando— no te veías nada mal.

Camus lo oyó entrecerrando los ojos, como si no diera crédito a lo que oía. Una risita se escapó de los labios de Milo al ver esa expresión de desagrado y confusión. Se levantó para acercarse a Camus y besarlo nuevamente. En ese instante tuvo la idea de que, sin importar el género, aquellos labios siempre le enloquecerían.

Sin que se diera cuenta, acabó encima de Camus, como muchas otras veces había pasado. Milo se separó levemente de él para verlo un poco y sonreírle.

—Admite que este momento sería algo excitante —comentó pegando su cuerpo más al del francés—. Tus pechos chocando contra los míos, tijeras, múltiples orgasmos… Seríamos una pareja de hermosas lesbianas.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue la esperada, un golpe en la cara, pero no por eso se movió de donde estaba.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías, Milo! —le regañó, pero no importaba cuánto lo hiciera, no surtía el efecto deseado.

—¡Ah, vamos! —se quejó ignorando el dolor de la mano pesada de Camus—. ¿No me querrías si fuera mujer?

—Sabes que no te quiero porque seas hombre, sino porque eres tú.

Esa respuesta, tan segura y certera, le llenó de un vigor incontrolable. Lo besó nuevamente y lo haría las veces que fuera necesario. A ninguno de los dos les importaba el género, amaban a la persona que tenían enfrente y eso era lo más importante.

A cierta distancia de ese lugar, Mu también se despertaba de una muy confusa y extraña pesadilla. Cuando le contó a Shaka de qué se trataba, éste no hizo más que repetirle que dejara de comer pasteles de limón antes de irse a dormir, porque eso le hacía mal y soñaba cosas perturbadoras.

—Milo me enviaba una historieta sobre una banana copulando con una mandarina —explicó Mu con un muy desconcertado Shaka a su lado—. Luego venía a casa a querer filmar una película porno de frutas.

—¿Sabes que soñar ese tipo de cosas no es normal, verdad?

—Lo sé, ahora no voy a poder comer ensalada de frutas con normalidad, con lo mucho que me gusta.

A Shaka le pareció ligeramente divertida la pena en las palabras de Mu. Se acercó a él para abrazarlo y decirle que esas cosas nunca iban a pasar. Le besó la frente, mientras pensaba que seguro no eran los únicos con el sueño cortado esa noche y que deberían buscar una forma de volver a dormirse.

* * *

Esto es casi tan raro como ese Milo/Mu que escribí, y no sé si más. Me pregunto si alguien habrá llegado hasta aquí sin saltar de miedo(?) Bueno, como no lo dije antes, lo diré ahora: Este fanfic nació mientras paseaba por Internet, me encontré una imagen de Mu y Shaka y dije "Que lindas lesbianas que son" porque vieron que siempre está el chiste ese por todos lados. Entonces empecé a pensar en ellos como lesbianas de verdad (me encanta el yuri, lo hice sin culpa) y la monstruosidad nació. No los genderbend no son para mí, pero esto es una excepción, al igual que el ShakaxMu. No puse nada de advertencias porque quería sorprender y arruinaba la trama.

Lo de la banana y la mandarina fue algo que me pasó Zahaki. Muy fuerte y me pareció gracioso incluirlo. Amo a esa mujer. Vayan a leer sus fanfics.

Dos fanfics del clásico seguidos, estoy hecha una loca(?) Bueno, basta. Me voy a Lost Canvas, chau(?

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, perdón a los que se aterraron y nos vemos la próxima. Besos!


End file.
